Prueba de valor
by Noebell
Summary: Es Halloween... y para divertirse deciden hacer una prueba de valor en el cementerio. ¿Qué ocurrirá allí? Oneshot. Smut. SasuNaru.


**Pareja:** Sasuke x Naruto.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi - Lemon.  
**Disclaimer:** La serie Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Prueba de valor**

El cielo estaba gris y el Sol no se dejaba ver entre las nubes rojas que lo cubrían. A pesar de que todo indicaba que llovería de un momento a otro, cierto rubio paseaba por las calles tan despreocupado como de costumbre.

Los truenos ya se empezaban a oír, siendo ese momento en el que el relajado paseante se percató de las condiciones meteorológicas.

-"Será mejor que llegue pronto a casa, o menuda tombra de agua me caerá encima…" –pensó mientras aceleraba el paso por llegar a su refugio.

Por más que corría no parecía llegar nunca, y ya se estaba calando hasta los huesos cuando vislumbró su pequeña morada. Entró a ella, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer en ésta.

-Mierda… me he empapado… -maldijo para sí su mala suerte.

Caminaba hacia el salón despotricando de todo cuando el teléfono sonó. Estando prácticamente al lado lo cogió nada más dar la primera llamada.

-Dígame –respondió educadamente, cogiendo el teléfono.

-Hola, Naruto –dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea, que enseguida reconoció.

-¿Shikamaru? Que raro que seas tú el que me llame –profirió el ojiazul, extrañado.

-Tsk… Ya lo se. Pero es que a Ino se le ha ocurrido la problemática idea de hacer una prueba de valor para el día de Halloween, y me dijo que me encargara yo de invitar a los chicos y ella invitaría a las chicas –se notó molesto el tono usado por el Nara, pero al parecer no tenía mucho en común con el otro…

-¿Prueba de valor? ¡Genial-ttebayo! ¿Para cuándo es? –Naruto se emocionó de inmediato nada más escuchar a su amigo, le encantaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Pasado mañana tenemos que estar todos para medianoche en la entrada del cementerio –respondió automáticamente, Shikamaru.

-¡OK! Allá estaré –afirmó animado-. Adiós, Shikamaru –su amigo le contestó con otro "adiós", y colgó el teléfono.

La verdad es que le ilusionó la noticia, ya se aburría de todos los años el mismo plan de "disfrazarse e ir casa por casa pidiendo caramelos", no le disgustaba la idea, ni pensaba que era muy mayor para hacer eso, simplemente quería hacer algo diferente este año.

oOoOo

El día de la prueba llegó, y nuestro protagonista se encontraba arreglándose para salir.

-Aún son las diez y media… tengo tiempo –habló para sí, empezando a vestirse.

Se puso un jersey rojo oscuro, de cuello alto y mangas largas, hacía bastante frío esa noche. En la parte inferior del cuerpo, se colocó unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino y unos simples botines.

Con algo de hambre se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse. Se preparó un ramen instantáneo, que devoró enseguida y salió con rumbo al lugar en el que lo habían citado.

A pesar del frío, las calles estaban muy animadas. Los niños jugueteaban y corrían de un lado para otro disfrazados. Sonrió alegre al ver tanta jovialidad por el lugar, mientras seguía con su camino. Contra más caminaba, más solo y desolado empezaba a estar el paseo.

Llegó hasta cierto callejón solitario, no había ni un alma… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir un ligero vientecillo contra su espalda. La calle perpendicular a la que se encontraba, estaba el cementerio, que al llegar, pudo divisar a todos sus amigos ya en la puerta.

-Vaya… ¡Que extraño que seas el último en llegar, Naruto! –exclamó sarcásticamente la pelirrosada.

Naruto se acerco trotando a ellos, con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro, por llegar un poco tarde… pero es que su casa era la que estaba más lejos…

-Bueno, Sakura, no importa –apaciguó las cosas, la creadora de la prueba-. El caso es que ya estamos todos, así que contaré como va esto –hizo una pequeña pausa para, al parecer, contar a todos, para seguidamente seguir con lo que estaba diciendo-. Nos dividiremos en pareja puesto que somos doce personas, así no sobrará nadie, luego digo quien va con quien. A cada pareja se le dará una vela con un número distinto para que la coloque en la última tumba del cementerio, así podremos comprobar quien cumplió con la prueba y quien se rajó en el último momento –sonrió burlona mirando a todos.

-Pero… el cementerio no está iluminado por las noches-ttebayo… ¿y si tropezamos con alguna lápida o nos desviamos del rumbo? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

-No te preocupes, Naruto, también traje linternas –dijo, mostrándole una bolsa con seis linternas-. Bien… pues si a todos les quedó claro… diré quien será la pareja de cada uno. Sakura, tú irás con Sasuke –el pelinegro bufó bajito, al tiempo que la chica soltaba una leve risita-, Shikamaru con Chouji, Ten-Ten y Lee, Neji y Hinata, Kiba con Shino, y tú, Naruto conmigo –el oji-azul se extrañó de que la rubia no lo pusiera a él con "Sakura-chan" y ella fuera con Sasuke, pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, y se limitó a asentir (al igual que los demás) conforme.

-Oye Ino –llamó la oji-verde a su amiga, ganándose su atención al instante-. ¿No nos reñirán por andar por aquí a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó algo preocupada.

-Ohhh… No te preocupes, en una prueba muy simple. El guarda del cementerio se pasa sobre la una de la madrugada y nosotros no tardaremos más de media hora. Saldremos todos al mismo tiempo pero tomaremos caminos diferentes, no hay mucha diferencia de distancia a la tumba entre unos y otros, así que deberíamos tardar, todos, el mismo tiempo en volver, aproximadamente –explicó para tranquilizar a su amiga, que al parecer, se relajó un poco-. Bien, pues para media noche quedan… tres… dos… uno… ¡Bien! Ya podemos empezar –gritó a los demás y así lo hicieron.

Cada uno con su pareja se dirigió por un camino distinto. Todo aquello estaba muy oscuro, la luz de la linterna iluminada solo una pequeña parte, aunque suficiente para no tropezar o algo.

El rubio iba pegado a Ino, porque ella era la que llevaba la linterna y no quería verse de boca con el suelo por no ver nada. Alrededor solo había tumbas y criptas, todas iguales o muy parecidas, por lo que si no ibas cerca de tu compañero era fácil perderlo de vista.

-Oye Ino… desde hace rato quería preguntarte, ¿por qué no me pusiste a mi con Sakura-chan y podías ponerte tú con Sasuke? –rompió el silencio que se había formado, el rubio.

-Porque conociendo a Sakura, echaría la prueba a perder con tal de ponerse ella con Sasuke –hizo una pausa para al poco seguir hablando con un tono más tenebroso-, además… pensé que sería divertido dejarte solo en el cementerio… -sonrió perversa mirando al rubio, que se le erizaron los bellos de la coronilla al verla.

-¿Co-cómo? –tartamudeó algo temeroso de que su amiga cumpliera con lo que acababa de decir.

-Jajaja… Tranquilo, Naruto, no sería capaz de hacerte eso… ¿tu me verías capaz? –puso cara angelical, sonriendo tan falsamente que ni ella se creería que no lo fuese a hacer.

El rubio no estaba muy seguro, pero no quería ofender a la rubia, así que optó por negar levemente con la cabeza.

Pasó un rato que estaban caminando, tampoco mucho, pero que al rubio le pareció eterno. De repente ve a la izquierda una leve luz que le hace detenerse. Nada más frenar la luz desapareció lo que hizo asustarse para seguidamente mirar que la rubia ya no se encontraba con él.

-¿Ino? ¿Dónde te metiste-ttebayo? Esto no tiene gracia… -llamaba y llamaba a su amiga sin respuesta.

Sin saber que hacer empezó a caminar solo y sin luz ya que se llevó la linterna la chica. Buscaba mirando a todos lados a ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos, cosa que no conseguía mirase donde mirase. Cansado de buscar, se sentó en la lápida más cercana.

-Oye niño –una voz desconocida lo hizo levantar la mirada, enfocando al hombre que le estaba hablando-. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas?

El hombre era un señor mayor, bajito, con un poco de pelo gris. Llevaba pantalones holgados marrones y una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

-Ah… pues he venido aquí con unos amigos para hacer una prueba de valor –le contó la verdad.

-¿Una prueba de valor? Recuerdo que en mis tiempos mozos, me gustaba hacerlas también con mis amigos…

-¿Y usted que hace aquí? –le cortó antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Oh pues es que en el país donde vivía de pequeño, este día se iba a los cementerios a visitar a los difuntos, así que todos los "1 de noviembre" de todos los años, salgo para verlos a todos –termina de hablar con una sonrisa-. Pero… ¿qué haces tan solo? ¿Y tus amigos?

-Pues… perdí de vista a mi amiga y ahora estaba buscándola –dice algo avergonzado. Se levanta de la tumba, para a continuación volver a hablar-. Será mejor que siga buscándolos…

-Me pareció ver a más chicos de tu edad en esa dirección –dijo señalándole uno de los caminos-. Deberías empezar a buscar por allí.

-Ah… ¡gracias! –exclamó mostrando una de sus sonrisas.

-Bueno yo te dejo jovencito, suerte en tu búsqueda y no hagas nada malo, que recuerda que las almas de los muertos te están viendo –vuelve a sonreír, para irse caminando por el camino contrario al que le indicó.

El rubio se le quedó viendo, extrañado por sus palabras pero no las toma en cuenta y se dirige por donde le indicó el anciano. Se pasó otro rato caminando silencioso hasta que sintió una presencia cerca suyo. Intentando ignorar sus nervios, sigue con su camino pero una mano en su hombro hace que salte y empiece a correr sin saber a dónde.

-¡Oye! –se oyó gritar del sitio donde lo habían tocado. Reconoció esa voz enseguida, deteniéndose en seco.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunta algo confuso viendo como el otro se acercaba a él de nuevo.

-¿Por qué huías, estúpido? –le pregunta malhumorado por la reacción del otro.

-Bueno… es que… no te esperaba y…

-Vamos… que estás muerto de miedo –sonríe prepotente, cosa que hace fruncir el seño del rubio.

-Hm… No es verdad –se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar deprisa, quizás, intentando huir de su bochorno.

Sin saber por donde caminaba, no se dio cuenta del agujero que había en medio del camino, cayendo en él, llevándose al moreno consigo, al cual se agarró para no caer pero fue inútil.

-Estúpido… si te fijaras por donde caminas –se quejó el Uchiha sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-¡Hey! No fue todo mi culpa… es que está muy oscuro…

-Mira –no lo dejó terminar la frase el azabache-. Parece un pasillo –dice señalando un camino algo más iluminado que aquel hoyo.

Empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a cualquiera que fuese el lugar de aquel pasadizo, con el rubio detrás de él. El oji-azul iba cabizbajo, apenado de que se encontraran caminando a Dios sabe dónde por su despiste. Lo peor, es que había sido con Sasuke, no podía ser con otra persona de todos sus amigos, salvo con en el que no le gustaría quedarse a solas y más, habiendo descubierto recientemente sus sentimientos por el moreno.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, encontrándose con unas escaleras que subían a una habitación iluminadas por cuatros antorchas.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el kitsune nada más llegar.

-Mmm… parece ser una cripta… -anunció, fijándose en el ataúd que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

El rubio se heló al escuchar esta frase y agarró al moreno del brazo tirando de él.

-Va-vámonos… Este sitio… con un muerto ahí –señaló el ataúd-, me da miedo –dijo mirando receloso la caja de madera no fuera a salir el muerto de ella.

-No seas idiota, dobe. Aquí no va a pasar nada, ni van a venir los muertos a por ti ni nada de eso, así que nos quedamos aquí… es preferible a estar pasando frío afuera, las antorchas dan algo de calor –se soltó del rubio para sentarse con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes.

El oji-azul, resignándose a convencer al azabache, se fue a sentar al lado suyo en el suelo.

Pasó el tiempo, no sabía cuánto, pero a él le parecía que la mañana no llegaría nunca. Sintió un peso en su hombro y girando la cabeza pudo percatarse de los mechones negros que caían sobre él: Sasuke se había quedado dormido.

Sin saber por qué lo hizo, empezó a acariciar ese cabello azabache suavemente.

-¿Tanto te gusta mi pelo? –Paralizó al momento de escuchar esa voz-. ¿Eh, usuratonkachi? –levantó la cabeza de su hombro, viéndole a los ojos.

El rubio sin saber que contestar, agachó la mirada pero poco le duró así porque el Uchiha lo cogió del mentón, levantándosela, mientras sonreía prepotente, para seguidamente plantarse un casto y fugaz beso en los labios.

Beso que tan rápido como llegó, se fue. El rubio miraba atónito al moreno sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que éste volvió a hablar.

-¿Me vas a decir acaso que te gusto? –lo seguía mirando con esa sonrisa suya que lo sacaba de quicio y a la vez lo volvía loco.

Naruto sonrojó al momento de escuchar la pregunta. ¿Qué si le iba a decir que le gustaba? ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Cómo le iba a decir que le gustaba al chico que le gustaba? Sonaba ilógico.

-N-no digas estupideces, teme –infló sus mofletes de forma infantil.

-¡Jeh! Yo tengo mis "métodos" para averiguar eso… -dice sensualmente al tiempo que se acerca para volverlo a besar.

Esta vez es un beso distinto, más apasionado, más fogoso. Sasuke se va acercando cada vez más al rubio, hasta pasar sus brazos por la cintura del otro.

Naruto no sabía como reaccionar, pero optó por hacer caso a su "instinto básico": si le gustaba, seguía; si no le gustaba, no seguía. Pero al hacérsele tan placentero aquel pequeño contacto, no tuvo más "remedio" que corresponder.

Por su parte, el moreno, al notar como el otro reaccionaba positivamente a aquel beso, pidió permiso para que su lengua pudiese entrar en su húmeda cavidad, el cual le fue permitido al instante.

Su lengua rozaba, acariciaba, jugaba y luchaba contra la del moreno, tantas acciones solo en su propia boca lo estaba volviendo loco, pero de placer.

Pasó un rato y el aire escaseó, obligándolos a separar.

-O te gusto yo… o te gustan mis besos –puso pose pensativa-. Como no estoy seguro, lo mejor será seguir hasta el final, a ver que pasa… -su sonrisa podía verse hasta cierto punto siniestra, cosa que asustó ligeramente al contenedor de Kyuubi, pero que olvidó enseguida al sentir los otros labios sobre los propios otra vez.

Esta vez no tardó en corresponder, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del vengador, el cual lo seguía todavía abrazando por la cintura.

Cansado del contacto entre sus bocas, el Uchiha dirige su boca hasta el cuello del rubio, el cual degusta con avidez, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y dando leves mordisquitos mientras escuchaba los suaves soniditos que emitía el oji-azul ante sus acciones.

Sus manos no se podían estar quietas. Al igual que su boca se movían pero por toda la espalda del rubio, que se limitaba a acariciar los cabellos azabaches de la coronilla del moreno.

El vengador fue recostando lentamente al rubito sobre el suelo para así tener más accesibilidad a todo su cuerpo. Sus manos se colaban por entre el jersey, teniendo pista libre para tocar directamente la morena piel, que en estos momentos se estaba calentando a un ritmo muy acelerado.

Harto de tocar solo su cabello, las manos del rubio se desplazan hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta del Uchiha y en un movimiento rápido poder quitársela dejando visible la piel nívea bajo ésta.

Poco a poco fue levantando el suéter hasta dejar el pecho del rubio al descubierto, lo que le da un mayor territorio de "diversión" a su boca, que se desplaza hasta uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo y tirando de él con sus dientes, mientras su mano hacía esto último también con su otro pezón.

-Ahh… Sa-sasuke… -gimió ante los actos del otro sobre su cuerpo.

Deleitando sus oídos con los suaves gemidos del otro continúa su labor bajando por el tostado vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo, en el cual introduce su lengua para, seguidamente, continuar bajando hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, el cual desabrochó lentamente, demasiado a gusto del rubio.

-Agghh… Teme… ¡date prisa-ttebayo! –sin quererlo, acabo suplicando.

Conforme con haber conseguido lo que quería, termina de retirar su pantalón, para hacer lo mismo con los boxers, dejando sin ninguna prenda con la que tapar su desnudez al rubio.

En un movimiento inconsciente, el oji-azul se lleva la mano a su erecto miembro para darse placer él mismo. Ante tal visión, el azabache no puede hacer más que morderse el labio inferior intentando contenerse. Sin poderse controlar más, quita la mano del rubio de su miembro para suplirla por su propia boca.

Ante tan repentino movimiento por parte del Uchiha, no puede más que gemir, pidiendo por más… "más rápido, más hondo…".

Poco tiempo pasó para que la esencia del rubio se expandiera por la boca del Uchiha, dándole a probar su sabor.

El moreno se incorpora dejando ver al rubio el rastro de semen que salía por la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que se sonrojara abochornado.

-Ponte de a cuatro, perrito –a pesar de la frase dicha, el tono parecía más de deseo que de desprecio.

Obediente, el Uzumaki obedece a la petición de su "amigo", apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos.

Aprovechó ahora para quitarse lo que le restaba de ropa y acercó su erguido miembro a la entrada solo superficialmente, únicamente para que notara su necesidad.

-¿Quieres que la meta? –preguntó sensualmente en su oído. ¿Cuándo se le había acercado tanto?

-S-si… -diciendo lo que le pedía su cuerpo, movió sus caderas para tener más contacto contra el miembro del otro chico.

El Uchiha sonrió al tiempo que metía un dedo en su entrada, acto que gruñir al rubio.

-Tranquilo… el dolor pasa enseguida –susurró para tranquilizarle.

El otro cabeceó afirmativamente, para poder continuar el moreno metiendo un segundo dedo que ya no le dolió tanto. Seguidamente metió el tercero pero viendo que a Naruto ya no le bastaba con esto, sacó los tres para colocar la punta de su miembro en su ya dilatada entrada.

Empezó a adentrar su pene en el rubio, sintiendo la calidez y estrechez de sus paredes internas. Adentró todo el miembro, y sin llegar tan siquiera a que se acomodara, comenzó a embestirlo suavemente.

Cada embestida que daba era un poco más fuerte, un poco más veloz, que la anterior. Siempre intentando buscar ese punto dentro del rubio que lo hiciera llegar a un paraíso terrenal. Punto que encontró en una arremetida más profunda que ninguna de las anteriores antes dadas.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Sas-sasuke… ahí… toca… de nuevo… ahí… –suplicaba el rubio ya apenas sin ser consciente de lo que decía y hacía.

Complaciendo al rubio, buscó de nuevo ese punto, encontrándolo y memorizándolo para dar todas las veces que siguieron en el mismo sitio.

Sin poder soportar ya más el frenético vaivén, el oji-azul se corrió en el suelo. Sintiendo la estrechez de esa entrada que aprisionaba su miembro, acabó por correrse él también dentro del otro.

Sasuke salió de Naruto, intentando recuperar su respiración normal. Se estaban empezando a colocar sus prendas de nuevo, cuando escucharon unas voces que los llamaban.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! –eran las voces de sus amigos. ¿Tanto se habían tardado en hacer… "eso"?

El rubio se puso en pie, golpeando la puerta de la cripta.

-¡Aquí! ¡No podemos salir! –gritaba esperando que lo oyesen.

Al parecer así fue porque oyó las voces tras la puerta.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, el guarda está aquí… lo llamamos cuando vimos que no regresabais –habló calmada, su rubia ex-pareja, que, ahora que lo recordaba… ¿dónde se había metido?

El guarda abrió la puerta, dejando a los dos jóvenes salir.

-Más les vale que no los vea yo merodeando por estos lugares a estas horas de la noche, ¿les queda claro? –la reprimenda al final no podía faltar, por parte del guarda.

Todos se pusieron en camino a la salida, cada quien hablando de una cosa y de otra.

-Y al final… Sasuke, ¿averiguaste si me gustas o no? –le sonrió divertido el rubio.

-Si… pero prefiero que me lo digas tú –devolvió el gesto.

-Bueno… después de haberlo hecho en un sitio como ese poco me importa decírtelo… -hizo una pausa para mirarlo de reojo y ver como este lo miraba inquieto-… si, me gustas.

Al escuchar la respuesta el Uchiha se le acercó, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-A mi también… -susurró en su oído, tres simples palabras que hicieron aumentar aun más la sonrisa del oji-azul, hasta que recordó que le tenía que preguntar algo a cierta amiga suya…

-Por cierto Ino, ¿dónde te habías metido? –la miraba inquisidoramente.

-No fue a posta, en serio… fuiste tú el que paraste o te fuiste por otro lado o ni idea de lo que hiciste… -dijo alejándose con la pelirrosa al lado.

-¿Y tú por qué estabas solo cuando te encontré? –se dirigió ahora a la persona que tenía a su lado, puesto que se había separado con Yamanaka volteó a mirarlos.

-No soportaba estar con Sakura –fue su simple respuesta.

-Aam… -iba fijándose en el moreno cuando una tumba en su lado le llamó la atención, parándose de golpe-. Ese hombre… -dijo mirando la foto que se encontraba para recordar la imagen del difunto.

-¿Qué pasa, dobe? –se le acercó al ver como paraba el paso.

-Ese hombre era un gran ninja… sus últimos años los pasó en Konoha junto con su esposa. Les gustaba mucho salir a pasear y jugar con los niños… pero murieron hace años, yo lo recuerdo porque eran muy amables y de pequeña alguna que otra vez me los encontré en el parque –explicó Ino acercándoseles también-. ¿Qué pasa con ese hombre Naruto?

-Es el mismo que me encontré hace rato, cuando te buscaba… -la cara morena pasó a estar más pálida que la del propio Sasuke-. Y si… -se acercó al oído del Uchiha para que nadie más pudiese oír lo que tenía que decir-, el muerto de la cripta esa nos hubiese visto mientras… bueno "eso".

-Tú ves un fantasma y te preocupas de si otro fantasma nos ha visto fo… -antes de terminar de hablar el rubio le tapó la boca con las dos manos.

-Bueno… vámonos que se nos hace tarde… -sonríe, como si no pasara nada, a todos sus amigos que lo miraban alejarse con el Uchiha de la mano… bueno más bien, arrastrándolo.

-¿Qué hablaba Sasuke sobre un fantasma? –preguntó Kiba al resto.

-Ni idea… -respondieron todos a coro.

-Bueno… como sea… vámonos –todos siguieron platicando animados, hasta llegar a la salida del cementerio para seguidamente dirigirse cada uno a su casa para descansar.

Y así pasó otro Halloween más, tanto para vivos… como para muertos…

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:** Mi primer fic de Naruto y segundo lemon... Espero que os guste.


End file.
